Because of You
by Myra109
Summary: Leo doesn't hate Annabeth, but sometimes he can't help but think he does after everything she's done. About how much Annabeth snaps at Leo on the quest and while building the Argo II. Based off of the Kelly Clarkson song, OOC characters, Annabeth lovers should not read this, language and some violence


_I love all the characters, but even I have to write some character bashing once in a while. in case you didn't see it in the summary, ANNABETH LOVERS SHOULD NOT READ THIS._

 _Also, Leo did not meet Calypso in this!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

"Leo, why the fuck would you give Cabin Nine a break? We only have a month to get this done!" Annabeth screeched.

I don't know, Annabeth, maybe because my siblings looked dead on their feet and as head councilor and brother, I have to watch out for them. Even if it means killing myself to please you.

"Leo, do you even care about the quest?! About defeating Gaea? About Percy?!"

Of course I care about defeating Dirt Woman; she killed my mom after all and I want nothing more than to avenge Esperanza Valdez. My heart aches when I think of her, and although my mom's death makes me incredibly depressed, at least I don't take my feelings out on other people like Annabeth does.

"Look, Leo, just... just get it done!" Annabeth cries and I can tell she's on the verge of tears, but Annabeth Chase is not one to let you see her cry. Therefore, she spins on her heel and storms away.

Sighing, I turn back to the blueprints and sketch out a few more designs for the interior and stumble to my feet to get it done.

The room spins like a top and I face plant the floor, wincing as pain flares up in my face.

"Shit!" I mutter and struggle to get to my feet. I can feel blood running down by face from a bloody nose and I hope my face doesn't look as bad as it feels.

I shrug it off and start finishing the blueprints and making adjustments here and there, but my mind was elsewhere.

Annabeth was a good person, but she was grieving and not handling it well. I know what that's like; when my mom died, I went into fits of rage, throwing furniture, cussing people out, bursting into tears at random times. Compared to me back then, Annabeth seemed like the kindest person alive.

But I'd gotten that monster under control and put up my mask of humor and easy going nature.

I'd gone from showing too much emotion to showing none of my true emotions. I wonder which way is better. I'll find out one of these days.

But I hurt a lot of people in those fits of rage. A girl at the orphanage has to get six stitches in her forehead. Another boy received a broken arm. A care taker was knocked unconscious by a chair I threw. Hell, I had to be sedated more times than I can count.

The point is... I fucked up. So even when I'm angry at Annabeth for yelling at me like she does, I keep my arms at my side, fists clenched, and trap shut. I know better than to lose control.

* * *

A month and a week later, we're hovering over New Rome and Annabeth is being insufferable.

I was talking to Festus about some repairs that needed to be made (nothing major, thankfully) when Annabeth stormed over, grabbed my shoulder in a bruising grip, and spun me around to face her, shoving my back against a wall in the progress.

Crrreeeek! Festus wailed.

"Calm down, buddy, it's just Annabeth," I said, but that's why he was screeching. Annabeth had been getting more hostile (and maybe a tad bit violent) since we began this quest. I knew she was nervous about meeting Percy again and the Romans, but jeesh! Get a grip, woman!

"Damn it, Leo," she snarled, looking almost animalistic. "Why the hell are you talking to a dragon head when we need to figure out a negotiation strategy?"

"I'm just working on repairs, Annabeth," I replied, slightly defensively.

"You know what? Go ahead. Work on the repairs while I figure out a plan like always. Jeesh, try taking some responsibility for once, Repair Boy!" She stormed off in an angry huff.

"I'm sorry, " I whispered, although she was already gone.

I knelt down and picked up the object I'd dropped. It was a picture that I kept in the helm since I spent the majority of my time there. A picture of my mom, holding a two year old me. Back when life was simple.

The next time Piper called me Repair Boy, I glared at her and stormed away, leaving her dumbfounded. Annabeth had even managed to ruin my nickname.

* * *

An eidolon possessed me. A damn eidolon, and I've never seen Annabeth so pissed.

She banged my head against the mast, muttering about how I ruined their quest and even when I tried to tell her there's still hope, she refuses to believe me.

"No, Leo! This is not a fairytale!" She snapped.

"But Annabeth, if we tell them what happened-"

"No! You fired on their camp!"

"That wasn't me-"

"Would you forgive somebody for destroying your home?"

"I would if they didn't do it! This was Gaea, Annabeth, not me."

"I don't care! They think you did it!"

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, but Gaea-"

"Shut up about Gaea. Try to take some responsibility for once."

She stormed away, just as she always does.

Ignoring my sore head and anger and guilt, I walk downstairs and all the stares the crew give me (some pitying, some angry) don't escape my notice.

I sit in the engine room, staring at the wall, and don't move. Even when Piper comes to get me for dinner, I tell her I'm not hungry. Even when Jason asks me if I'm okay, I tell him I'm fine.

But I'm not. And it's because of Annabeth Chase.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus.

I feel nothing but guilt because damn it, I opened that fortune cookie.

Even if Annabeth hated me and hurt me in more ways than one, she doesn't deserve that.

Still, despite my crippling guilt, when Annabeth returns, I'm the only one that doesn't wait on her hand and foot. I'm the only one who didn't talk to her and Percy about their ordeal.

Call me cruel. Call me selfish. But somethings are unforgivable.

* * *

I know what I'm gonna do. Annabeth was right in a way; I'm just the Repair Boy that fucked up more times than I can count. Everyone would be better off.

I discuss it with Frank and Hazel about what I'm gonna do, but I lied. I'm giving the physians cure to Nico (we worked something out before the House of Hades on how I can get it to him).

This isn't suicide. But it isn't sacrifice. I don't know what it is.

All I know is that my mom is waiting and she'll be proud of me when no one else was. I'll be happy.

I write letters to people.

I write to Harley about how he's the best brother ever.

I write to Nyssa about how she's the toughest sister I've ever had.

I write to Jason and Piper, telling them not to blame themselves.

I write to Frank and Hazel, telling them that it was my choice and that it's not their fault.

I write to Nico, telling him thanks for helping me with my plan, even though it must hurt like hell to know his friend will die and he can't do a damn thing.

On Annabeth's letter, I only write three words:

Because of You

She'll know what it means.

* * *

 _Well, that's that. More depressing than I planned, but I thought it was pretty good and I tried to show both sides of the situation with Annabeth's grief and Leo's depression. Hope it was good. Bye!_


End file.
